ONE
by with hoya
Summary: persaingan bisnis, dunia mafia, penculikan hingga perjanjian konyol membuat Kibum kecil harus berkorban untuk melepaskan adiknya dari penculikan keluarga Choi. A SIBUM FF/JUST PROLOG/GS/REVIEW PLS ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE**_

_**A SIBUM FANFICTION by with hoya**_

_**GENRE: ROMANCE, GENERAL**_

_**RATED: T**_

_**CAST: FIND IT BY YOURSELF ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: GOD ANF THEMSELVES**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mereka sudah tiba?"

"Ne, Seunghyun-ssi."

"Bagus. Tahan mereka diluar sampai aku memberi perintah selanjutnya."

pip. Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus sepihak.

Choi Seunghyun adalah ketua perkumpulan mafia yang terkenal dingin dan bengis. Ia tidak pernah segan-segan untuk menghancurkan orang yang menghalangi keinginannya. Kecuali, untuk keluarganya tercinta. Seorang istri yang dingin di luar namun begitu hangat di dalam, Kwon Jiyong. Serta seorang putra yang menuruni ketampanan Seunghyun bernama Choi Siwon, yang baru saja berusia 8 tahun.

.

.

"TOP! Keluar kau, keparat! Kembalikan putraku sekarang juga!" Cho Hangeng, seorang pimpinan perusahaan terkemuka Cho Corp, saingan utama bisnis gelap kelompok mafia TOP a.k.a Choi Seunghyun kini tengah berteriak dari luar mansion Choi. TOP telah menculik Kyuhyun, putranya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu seminggu yang lalu atas dasar persaingan bisnis. Kyuhyun akan dilepaskan jika Hangeng bersedia memenuhi syarat yang TOP ajukan, namun sampai saat ini TOP belum mengajukan syarat apapun dan hal ini membuat keluarga Cho gusar. Sebab, Kyuhyun adalah maknae kesayangan mereka. Kim Heechul, istri Hangeng, sudah seminggu ini terbaring lemah karena stress akibat memikirkan putra kecilnya yang belum kembali.

.

.

TOP melihat Hangeng dari balkon kamarnya, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. Ia pun berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Disana, terlihat istrinya tercinta tengah menimang Kyuhyun yang tertidur serta Siwon, putranya, yang sedang menemani sang umma.

"Ada apa, yeobo?" Suara lembut Jiyong membuyarkan lamunan singkat Seunghyun.

"Aniyo, hanya saja dia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya, "sudah dijemput." Lalu Seunghyun terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, yeobo?" Jiyong mengusap dahi Kyuhyun sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga belum menentukan syarat apapun ke si Cho tidak sabaran itu." Seunghyun mengangkat bahunya.

Jiyong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu meletakkan Kyuhyun di ranjang, lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia, Seunghyun, dan Siwon, beranjak ke meja makan untuk makan siang. Tanpa mempedulikan Hangeng yang sedari tadi masih berteriak-teriak di depan mansionnya.

.

.

"Appa..." panggil seorang gadis kecil kepada Hangeng.

"Ne, waeyo Kibummie?" Hangeng tersenyum, senyum yang menampakkan gurat kelelahan pada putrinya yang berusia 5 tahun tersebut.

"Kyunnie mana, appa... Bummie kangen."

Hangeng menghela nafasnya lelah. "Sabar ne, Bummie.. apa sedang berusaha."

"Appa lelah? Appa istilahat saja, bial Bummie yang jaga appa, ne?" Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hangeng, berusaha membujuk Hangeng untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak.

"Tidak mungkin Bummie, appa tidak boleh lengah."

"Tenang saja appa, appa tidul saja sebental, nanti Bummie bangunkan." Kibum menatap wajah appanya penuh keyakinan.

"Hhhhh... baiklah kalau itu maunya Kibummie. Appa istirahat sebentar, ne?" Kibum mengangguk, lalu Hangeng memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar tertidur lelap di jok mobilnya.

.

.

"Kyunnie... noona kangen~" Kibum bersendandung lirih dari dalam mobil. Ayahnya masih tertidur lelap, Kibum hanya menatap ayahnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mansion Choi. Tanpa sengaja Kibum menemukan celah di pintu pagar Siwon.

"Kalau Bummie lewat citu pasti muat. Nanti Bummie bisa ketemu Kyunnie."

Lalu Kibum menengok sekali lagi ke arah ayahnya, memastikan bahwa ayahnya masih tertidur lelap. Perlahan Kibum membuka pintu mobil, lalu beranajk turun dan menutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Kibum pun berlari kecil ke arah celah pagar, lalu ia menunduk, berusaha meloloskan dirinya dan... berhasil! Sekarang Kibum sudah berada di dalam mansion Choi. Namun, belum sampai lima langkah Kibum menyelinap, ia sudah ditangkap oleh salah satu bodyguard TOP.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Seunghyun mengangkat panggilan yang baru saja masuk di telepon genggamnya.

"Ada penyusup kecil disini, boss."

"Begitukah? Bawa dia kemari kalau begitu." Seunghyun menjawab dengan santai, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memantau perusahaan lewat layar iPad-nya

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang meronta-ronta di cengkraman bodyguard TOP. Tentu saja usahanya sia-sia, tidak mungkin tendangan, pukulan, akaran serta gigitan seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun bisa mengalahkan seorang bodyguard terlatih.

"Ajuci,lepasin Bummie... bummie cuma pemngen ketemu cama Kyunnie.. huhuhuu..." Kibum, dengan lidahnya yang masih setengah cadel, menangis minta dilepaskan oleh si bodyguard. Tak lama kemudian Kibum dihadapkan dengan Seunghyun. Kibum pun ketakutan melihat wajah Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mematikan iPadnya dan menaruhnya di sofa, lalu beranjak menghampiri Kibum. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kibum, lalu mengusap kepala Kibum pelan.

"Kau noona-nya Kyuhyun?"

"Hiks... ne ajuci... ajuci lepacin Kyunnie, ne.. kasian umma, umma cakit gala-gala Kyunnie ilang..." Seunghyun malah tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Kibum.

"Kau mau bertemu Kyuhyun?" Kibum mendongakan kepalanya, lalu menatap Seunghyun tidak percaya.

"Jeongmal ajuci?" Seunghyun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menuntun Kibum menuju ke kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

Cklek. Suara pintu yang terbuka pun mengalihkan perhatian Siwon yang tengah menemani Kyuhyun bermain PS. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja kecil yang manis, dengan pipi chubby dan bulat seperti apel. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu, ia begitu tertarik dengan yeoja kecil itu.

"KYUNNIE!" Yeoja cilik yang sedari tadi dikagumi Siwon, berlari ke arah Kyuhyun lalu memeluk adiknya itu erat.

"Eoh? No-noona... noona! Bummie noona!" Kyuhyun melemparkan stik PSnya asal, lalu membalas pelukan Kibum lalu menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... Kyunnie... noona kangen..." Kibum tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Jiyong yang baru datang langsung heran melihat adegan manis di depannya, lalu menatap Seunghyun yang tengah tersenyum jahil ke arah Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih terpaku menatap Kibum.

"Siapa dia, Hyun-ah?" Jiyong berbisik sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping Seunghyun.

"Noona kandungnya Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum." Jiyong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya maklum. Ternyata penyusup yang dimaksud bodyguardnya tadi adalah Kibum.

"Lihat Siwon." Seunghyun balas berbisik di telinga Jiyong sambil terkikik.

Jiyong mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon, tak lama kemudian ia ikut terkikik melihat gerak-gerik Siwon yang menghampiri Kibum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kibum. Kibum sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap Siwon bingung, lalu Siwon mengusap airmata Kibum.

"Kau noona-nya Kyu?" Akhirnya Siwon membuka suaranya juga.

"Ungg..." Kibum hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum kembali dan mencerukkan wajahnya di leher Kibum.

"Noona... mau cookies..." Kyuhyun menggumam manja.

"Eh? Kyunnie mau cookies?" Kibum membuka tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. "Ini, noona bawakan... coalnya noona yakin pasti Kyunnie kangen cookies nya noona kan..." Ujar Kibum polos.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar cookies pemberian Kibum. Ia membuka plastik penutupnya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Siwon sekilas. "Yung, mau? Cookies nya Bummie-noona enak loh... ajuci ajuma mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun kepada semua orang yang ada disitu.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencomot beberapa lalu memakannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kibum beringsut mendekati Siwon, lalu jari-jari mungilnya mengelap sekitar bibir Siwon yan belepotan remah-remah kue.

Wajah Siwon merah padam seketika, dan Kibum bingung melihatnya. "Loh, kamu cakit? Kok mukanya melah?" Kibum lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Siwon. Namun langsung ditepis oleh Siwon.

"A-ani!" Siwon langsung panik sendiri. Ia malu dilihat oleh umma dan appanya. Sebuah ide jahil pun terlintas di pikiran Seunghyun.

"Kibum-ah," panggil Seunghyun.

"Ne, ajuci?"

"Kamu mau Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah, kan?"

"Mau!" Kibum langsung memekik senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut Seunghyun kalem.

"Cyalat nya apa ajuci?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Syaratnya," Seunghyun terdiam sebentar. "Kau harus menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal disini." Siwon hanya melongo menatap appanya.

"Ummm? Tidak apa-apa ajuci, yang penting Kyunnie pulang." Kibum benar-benar lugu.

.

.

Greeeeekkkkk... pintu pagar mansion Choi terbuka dari dalam. Hangen yang berada di dalam mobil pun langsung terbangun karena kaget. Tok tok tok, kaca mobilnya diketuk dari luar. "Kyuhyun!" Hangeng langsung membuka pintu mobilnya lalu memeluk dan menciumi Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyanya sambil memeriksa apakah ada luka disekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Sudah puas berpelukannya, Cho?" Seunghyun menyeringai dari depan pagar.

"Neo!" Hangeng menunjuk Seunghyun dengan murka.

"Whoa... santai saja Cho. Toh Kyunniemu sudah kukembalikan, kan?"

"Appa... noona." Kyuhyun mengingatkan keberadaan Kibum.

"Oh ya! Bummie, mana Bummie noona, Kyu?" Hangeng mencari-cari dengan panik.

"Kau mau bertemu putrimu? Ayo, kita bicarakan di dalam."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau?" Hangeng tengah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan kepala dingin.

"Begini. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi, bahkan aku ingin menawarkan kerjasama denganmu." Seunghyun menyesap kopinya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyunmu kukembalikan, dan perusahaan kita akan menjalin kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan, aku jamin."

"Dengan syarat?" Hangeng mendelik.

"Syaratnya mudah. Cukup biarkan putrimu tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu, karena kelihatannya putraku Siwon sangat menyukai putrimu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Bummie tinggal disini!"

"Cukup pastikan bahwa putrimu akan menikah dengan putraku saat usianya 21 tahun."

"MWO!"

"Aku tidak main-main Cho. Cukup jodohkan putraku dengan putrimu, lalu semuanya beres. Aku janji tidak ada kebohongan dalam persetujuan ini, dan Kibum mu boleh pulang kapan saja, atau ia juga boleh tinggal bersamamu seterusnya. Hanya saja, ia akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari."

"Untuk apa?" Hangeng tengah berpikir keras.

"Agar Siwon bisa mendekatkan diri pada Kibum."

"Apa kau yakin? Perjanjian ini terdengar konyol."

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Seunghyun menggedikan kepalanya ke arah dapur, lalu terlihatlah Kibum sedang dipeluk erat oleh Siwon. Kibum hanya diam saja, sedangkan Siwon memelototi Hangeng dengan sengit seperti sedang berbicara "Jangan bawa pulang Bummie!"

"Apa kau yakin, Choi? Putramu masih kecil, nanti dia juga akan bosan."

"Tidak, Hangeng-ssi." Tiba-tiba Jiyong datang, lalu duduk di sebelah Seunghyun.

"Aku ibunya, aku paling tahu apa yang putraku inginkan. Siwon akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat Siwon sampai sebegitunya menginginkan Kibum, ia benar-benar mengagumi putrimu, Hangeng-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya memainkan ujung jaket Siwon yang sedang dipakainya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benal appa. Ciwon hyung itu olangnya pelit, nggak mau lepacin balang kecayangannya. Kayak pecepe nya, appa. Kyunnie cama cekali gak boleh pinjam. Teluc dalitadi Ciwon hyung juga gak mau lepacin Bummie noona padahal udah Kyunnie gigit, appa."

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan, Cho? Jadi silahkan kau putuskan, kau setuju atau tidak?"

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Haihaiii! Apa kabar semuanyaa? Authornya balik lagi nih. Gajadi pindah ke wordpress, karena ffn batal dihapus kan X) jadi karnaaku lagi dapet inspirasi plus mood lagi bagus, jadilah ff gaje ini ^^"**_

_**lanjut/hapus?**_

_**review pls! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Benal appa. Ciwon hyung itu olangnya pelit, nggak mau lepacin balang kecayangannya. Kayak pecepe nya, appa. Kyunnie cama cekali gak boleh pinjam. Teluc dalitadi Ciwon hyung juga gak mau lepacin Bummie noona padahal udah Kyunnie gigit, appa."_

_"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan, Cho? Jadi silahkan kau putuskan, kau setuju atau tidak?"_

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila, Choi! Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku!" Hangeng yang sudah berada di puncak emosinya pun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Kibum yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Siwon. Siwon yang merasa dirinya terancam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Hangeng berhasil menggandeng lengan Kibum, lalu membawa anak-anaknya keluar dari mansion Choi dengan cepat.

Siwon menatap protes kepada ayahnya yang diam saja ketika melihat Kibum dibawa pergi. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk Siwon dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Siwon dengan sayang.

"Sudah, jangan merajuk, ne? Appa punya rencana yang lebih hebat, Siwonnie. Kau harus bersabar, ne? Selain itu kau juga harus menjaga sikap dan emosimu, jangan mudah terpancing, ne?"

"Ta-tapi appa! Bummie pergi!"

"Hah... sudah appa bilang Siwon-ah. Sabar, ne. Sabar. Appa janji nanti Bummie akan tinggal disini, tidak lama lagi."

"Jinjja appa? Appa tidak bohong, kan?" Siwon menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"Ne. Appa janji." Seunghyun menggangguk, lalu setelah itu ia mengajak Siwon ke halaman untuk berenang.

.

.

.

BRAK! Suara pintu utama kediaman Cho Hangeng dibanting oleh sang tuan rumah. Hangeng membawa Kibum dan Kyuhyun naik ke kamar tidur utama, tempat diman istrinya, Kim Heechul, terbaring lemah. Heechul menengok ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka, dan didapatinyalah suami dan kedua putra-putrinya berdiri di ambang pintu. Langsung saja Heechul beranjak dari tidurnya, agak terhuyung karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

"Kyunnie... Kyuhyun-ah!" Heechul langsung memeluk putranya penuh haru. Ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun dengan airmata bercucuran di pipinya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur karena putra kesayangannya kini telah kembali dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Iiiiih! Lepacin, umma! Cecak!" Kyuhyun yang dari awal memang tidak merasa dirinya diculik, melakukan perlawanan dari pelukan erat Heechul.

"Kyunnie-ah... umma rindu sekali padamu jagi!" Heechul mengusap airmatanya dengan bahagia.

"Tapi Kyunnie ga kangen umma. Kyunnie kangen nya cama Bummie-noona, weeeeeek." Kyuhyun nyolot -_-

"Yah neo! Tidak berubah, masih saja suka melawan umma!" Heechul terkekeh pelan, kini hatinya sudah terasa lega.

"Hannie-ah, terima kasih sudah membawa uri Kyunnie pulang, ne." Heechul mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas. Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup pipi Kibum yang ada di gendongannya.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Bummie, yeobo. Karena sebenarnya Bummie lah yang menyelamatkan Kyunnie."

"Eoh? Jeongmal? Bagaimana bisa uri snow white menyelamatkan gaemgyu?" Heechul mengecup bibir dan pipi Kibum gemas.

"Bummie cuma macuk ke lumahnya Choi ajuci, telus ditangkap cama ajuci yang celem, telus ketemu Kyunnie." Kibum menjawab dengan polos.

"Ooo jinjja?" Sekarang gantian Hangeng yang mencubiti pipi Kibum dengan gemas juga.

"Kan appa liat cendili?" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Neeee. Ne. Appa lihat." Hangeng tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat frustasi begitu, Hannie-ah?" Heechul bertanya sembari melepaskan baju Kyuhyun. "Sudah, Kyu. Cepat mandi, ini sudah waktunya kau mandi."

Hangeng menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya. "Bummie juga mandi, ne? Sekalian mandikan Kyunnie, jangan main air, ne. Nanti masuk angin." Kibum mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi bersama Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menghela napasnya pelan. Lalu ia mulai menceritakan secara detail kejadian yang tadi terjadi di mansion Choi secara detail. Heechul yang mendengarnya kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang Kibum lah yang tengah diincar.

"Kalau seperti itu, kita harus menjaga Bummie ekstra ketat, Hannie-ah!"

"Benar, Chullie-ah. Mulai besok, aku sendiri yang akan mengantar-jemput Bummie setiap hari." Hangeng beranjak dari tempatnya, menyusul kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain air di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ingat pesan appa ne, Bummie? Jangan mau diajak pergi oleh orang yang Bummie tidak kenal! Jangan mau diberikan makanan atau minuman apapun, arra? Pokoknya tunggu sampai appa jemput. Jangan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, tetap di dalam, ne?" Hangeng memberikan petuah panjang untuk Kibum sembari menggendong Kibum memasuki kelasnya di TK.

"Ummm. Ne, appa." Kibum hanya mengangguk patuh. Pesan appanya pasti ia ingat baik-baik.

"Nah, sekarang appa tinggal du, ne? Appa mau ke kantor. Nanti siang tunggu appa jemput, arrachi?" Hangeng membetulkan letak topi seragam yang dipakai Kibum, lalu menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya.

"Huuuum~ annyeong, appa." Kibum mengecup pipi Hangeng kanan-kiri.

"Nado annyeong, snow white." Hangeng pun beranjak setelah memastikan putrinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 siang, Kibum terlihat baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Pembelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu appa-nya sambil bermain ayunan. Belum sampai Kibum menapakkan kakinya di tempat ayunan, tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya diangkat ke udara oleh seseorang. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Hahaha... sudah menunggu lama, snowbummie?" Hangeng mengecup pipi Kibum gemas.

"Appa! Bummie kaget... Appa jahat!" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memberontak di gendongan ayahnya, mengadakan aksi merajuk.

"Aigoo... bummie marah, eoh? Sepertinya appa tidak jadi mengajak Bummie makan eskrim, habis..." belum selesai Hangeng menggoda Kibum, Kibum sudah menyela duluan.

"BUMMIE MAU ES KLIMMMM!" Kibum langsung berteriak senang.

"Ani, kan appa jahat. Jadi Bummie tidak boleh makan es krim." Hangeng memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kibum.

"Aaaa... aniyo. Mian ne appa, appa jjang~" Kibum menciumi wajah Hangeng. "Kita makan esklim ya appa~ laca coklat~"

kekehan Hangeng pun terdengar. "Ne, ne. appa hanya bercanda. Sebelum makan eskrim, kita makan siang dulu, biar Bummie tidak sakit perut. Eotte?"

"Ummm~ joha~ makan pizza, appa~"

"Geurae~ Kkaja!"

.

.

.

"Bummie, appa ada meeting mendadak, appa akan terlambat jika mengatarmu pulang ke rumah dulu. Jadi Bummie ikut appa ke kantor saja, ne?" Hangeng berucap sembari mengetikkan pesan untuk Heechul bahwa Kibum ke kantor bersamanya.

"Ah~ tapi nanti Bummie bocan, appa~" Kibum menunjukkan wajah enggan.

"Appa janji akan membelikan Bummie satu set buku cerita bergambar yang Bummie mau, sekarang juga. Masih ada sedikit waktu, jja!" Hangeng langsung menggendong Kibum dan membawanya ke toko buku yang masih berada dalam mall yang sama dengan restoran tempat mereka makan siang barusan.

"Uwaaaaaah~ appa, Bummie cenang cekali~! Gomawoyo appa, calanghe~"

.

.

.

"Nah. Bummie duduk manis di ruangan appa, ne. Kalau Bummie mau sesuatu, minta saja pada Vicky-eonni, ne?" Hangeng bergegas memakai jasnya dan memanggil sekretaris sekaligus keponakannya, Victoria, untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Vicky-ah, tolong jaga Kibummie selama aku rapat, ne? Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari sini, ne?"

"Ne, ahjussi." Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Joha. Nah Bummie, appa rapat dulu ne. Jangan nakal, arrachi?" Hangeng mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas.

"Ne appa~"

.

.

.

"Eonni~" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku cerita yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ne, ada apa Kibum-ah?" Victoria ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang diketiknya.

"Apa appa lapatnya macih lama?"

"Eummmm..." Victoria berpikir sebentar. "Eonni tidak tahu, Kibum-ah. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Ugh... Bummie bocan...bukunya udah celecai Bummie baca cemuanya~" Kibum membolak-balikkan buku ceritanya bosan.

"Bummie mau tidur siang?" Victoria melihat gelagat Kibum yang menunjukkan wajah mulai mengantuk.

"Ummm..." Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang istirahat appa-mu." Victoria pun mengajak Kibum untuk berdiri, lalu membawa Kibum ke ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh Hangeng untuk beristirahat. Disana terdapat sebuah kasur, sofa, lemari es, televisi dan lain-lainnya. Semua fasilitas tersedia disana, seperti hotel. Hangeng sengaja menyediakannya untuk keperluan mendadak jika harus lembur, atau jika anaknya sedang berkunjung seperti Saat ini.

"Nah, sekarang Bummie tidur, ne. Nanti kalau appa-mu sudah selesai rapat, akan eonni bangunkan. Ne?" Victoria menyalakan pendingin ruangan, lalu menyelimuti Kibum sampai sebatas dada. Ah, ia jadi teringat anaknya yang dibawa oleh mantan suaminya.

"Eonni~ peluk Bummie dulu~"

Victoria pun memeluk Kibum dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan ruangannya setelah Kibum tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Choi ingin bertemu dengan anda." Suara Victoria membuat Hangeng mengurungkan niatnya untuk menengok Kibum di ruang istirahat.

_'Choi? Mau apa dia kesini?'_ Batin Hangeng.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Selamat sore, Cho sajangnim." Seunghyun masuk bersama Siwon dengan sedikit basa-basi.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele Choi. Ada apa kau kesini?" Hangeng masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Whoaaa... santai Cho. Untuk apa aku kesini? Tentu saja untuk mengantarkan putraku bertemu Bummie-nya." Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon yang berada diapngkuannya.

"Kibum tidak disini, Choi."

"Ya, tidak disini. Tapi di ruang istirahatmu, kan?" Seunghyun memasang senyum mengejeknya.

Wajah Hangeng mulai mengeras. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Cho~ lebih baik sekarang kau ijinkan putraku bertemu snow white kesayanganmu itu, dan kita disini membicarakan negosiasi yang sekiranya tepat dan bermanfaat untuk masing-masing perusahaan." Seunghyun menurunkan Siwon dari pangkuannya. Siwon pun menatap Hangeng, dan akhirnya Hangeng mengalah.

"Baiklah, kau ke ruangan di pojok sebelah sana. Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Bummie, arasseo?!"

"Ne ahjussi." Siwon pun beranjak menuju pintu yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Hangeng.

.

.

.

Cklek... Siwon membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari-cari Kibum di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok Kibum sedang tertidur di kasur yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan. Siwon pun segera menghampiri Kibum.

Siwon melepaskan sepatunya, lalu naik ke atas kasur dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Kibum. "Yah, Bummie nya tidur. Padahal oppa sudah capek-capek membujuk appa untuk datang kesini." Siwon menatap wajah Kibum dengan sedih.

Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya, namun ia tidak terbangun. Malah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

GREP! Tanpa disangka, Kibum malah memeluk Siwon. "Uuuh~ dingiiiiiin~" Kibum menggumam lirih dalam tidurnya, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa terpaku dengan perlakuan Kibum, senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Siwon pun akhirnya balas memeluk Kibum, ia mencium pipi bulat Kibum berkali-kali. lalu tak lama kemudian juga ikut tertidur lelap seperti Kibum.


End file.
